1 . Field of the Invention
The invention relates to optical detection, in particular, to an optical apparatus and operating method thereof capable of effectively enhancing the overall optical scanning detection efficiency through the disposition of the rotation axis.
2 . Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the continuous development of the optical detection technology, several kinds of optical detection equipments have been developed. For example, the optical coherence tomography can be used as a fundus optical image apparatus to provide a cross-sectional image of the retina, and the optical coherence tomography uses the rotation of the rotation mirror to reflect the detected light to different directions to detect different locations of the fundus.
As shown in FIG. 1, because the size of the eye is relatively small and the fundus region R of the retina can be regarded similar to the circumference, the scanned region of the incident lines L1˜L3 provided by the above-mentioned rotation mirror can be maintained in a certain focusing detection range, it is convenient for the user to use. However, once the design of the rotation mirror is used to detect the non-circumference large-area region S (e.g., the skin), because of the limitation of the rotation angle of the rotation mirror, the scanned region of the incident lines L1˜L3 provided by the rotation mirror may fail to cover all regions to be detected on the large-area region S, some regions to be detected will not be detected.
As shown in FIG. 2, in order to improve the above-mentioned drawbacks, currently the entire non-circumference large-area region will be divided into several small regions M1˜M6, and then each of the small regions M1˜M6 will be scanned in order. However, each of the small regions M1˜M6 will be limited by the rotation angle of the rotation mirror RM, therefore, it takes longer time to finish the scanning of the entire non-circumference large-area region, and the overall optical scanning detection efficiency will be seriously affected.
Therefore, the invention provides an optical apparatus and operating method thereof to solve the above-mentioned problems.